Não me deste escolha
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: "Isto é final, Kai Hiwatari, espero que tenhas apreciado todos estes anos, porque o julgamento eterno espera-te, estou coberto do topo da cabeça aos meus pés no teu sangue, e pela primeira vez em anos sinto-me livre, capaz de gritar, e de me rir, como o louco que sou, o louco que te apanhou por trás e teve o teu sangue a esguichar-lhe na cara."


Eu parto, mais uma vez, bato com a porta e saio, a cara vermelha de raiva, os insultos mais inusitados na minha boca, digo para quem me quiser ouvir nas ruas lá de fora que não, não vou voltar e que tu bem podes ir tomar num sitio que eu cá sei, que gostarias disso.

Tu apenas sorris, acenas com a cabeça, seguro com a confiança de que eu vou voltar, e essa atitude arrogante faz-me odiar-te ainda mais.

Nem duas horas depois estou de volta, com a desculpa que me esqueci dos meus cigarros, tu acenas, claro que é isso, e eu sinto a minha barriga a ferver, mas nessa noite não volto a sair.

Tu nunca me tocaste, duma má maneira. Sempre respeitaste a integridade do meu corpo e não fizeste nada que eu não quisesse, mas infelizmente és controlador, das piores maneiras.

Temos personalidades opostas. Eu gosto de conviver com toda a gente que se dê ao tempo de me falar e tu não, tu queres apenas apressar-te e ir para casa, não ficar especado na rua enquanto que o teu namorado perde hora sobre horas a discutir assuntos triviais.

A certo momento tu puxas-me o braço, ou mostras a tua indignação por te fazer esperar com umas palavras afiadas no meu ouvido, e, apesar de nunca me magoares fisicamente, essas palavras doem. Desculpo-me e vou-me embora, depois vamos para a casa e eu faço o jantar.

Me sinto como a mulher da relação, o que não é mau, mas o homem da relação não deve ser como tu és, deve tratar e mimar a mulher, não impor condições nela.

Nem sempre foi assim, quando nos casamos (talvez um pouco precipitados pela legalização do casamento homossexual), foste carinhoso, gentil e atencioso. Mas tudo isso mudou quando tu revelaste as tuas verdadeiras cores.

Sempre tivemos diferenças, mas nunca esperei que fossem tantas, somos como dia e noite, tu chamas-me de "demasiado social" e eu temo-te demasiado para te responder, em vez disso arrumo a minha mala e saio de casa. Mas, como uma droga, volto sempre, não sei porquê habituei-me ao abuso. Que afinal, tento eu convencer-me, não é assim tão mau, tenho marcas por acaso? Não, porque tu nunca me tocaste, nunca atravessaste essa barreira.

Às vezes penso que é culpa minha, que já que não trabalho e tu nos suportas, tens o direito de estar frustrado, que eu sou um "Inútil" e que te estou "A chupar a vida e o dinheiro", mas rapidamente garanto-me que não é verdade, apesar de te pedir desculpa quando estás nesse estado.

Tens problemas de raiva, e não os queres encarar, foste abusado e cresceste numa casa abusiva….se é que podes chamar ao lugar em que cresceste de casa, tento desculpar-te com essas desculpas, sei que depois de me possuíres, à noite, me contas as histórias mais terríveis e me dizes como, nessa abadia, era literalmente "lutar ou morrer", e tu cresceste nesse estado. Nessas alturas vejo-te como realmente és, um gato assustado, mas, como a fénix, a tua raiva renasce sempre e na manhã seguinte já me estás a atacar de novo.

Tu precisas de mim, não importa o quanto digas que estás melhor sem mim, e deve ser essa culpa que me faz sempre voltar, os meus amigos….os nossos amigos, todos me disseram quão má ideia era voltar, mas acabo sempre por ir ter contigo. E para onde iria? Como tu me dizes a rir, encontrar-me-ias em qualquer lugar. Pobre e previsível Max, não posso ir a correr para as saias da mamã que está noutro continente, ou para os meus amigos, que também falam contigo , apesar de me garantirem que me esconderiam.

Somos literalmente opostos….e apesar de no inicio nos termos atraído, creio que só há ressentimento entre nós, tu bates o pé, eu preparo a mala, tu gritas, eu choro. Mostras-te arrependido, quase como se não compreendesses que as palavras magoam, e vais e abraças-me, sinto o cheiro da colónia barata que te comprei para o teu aniversário, e fungo o meu nariz. Tu dizes-me que me amas e pedes desculpa, e o ciclo repete-se.

Sempre soube que tinhas assuntos por resolver, só não esperei que chegassem a este ponto….dizem que o amor conquista tudo….bem, não é essa a mensagem de tantos filmes que eu vi? Que o amor transcende até a morte? Espero que este amor não chegue a tanto.

Ambos vamos para o inferno, tu pelo que me fizeste durante tantos anos, e eu pelo que te estou a fazer neste momento, mas, se esse inferno for real, espero que pelo menos não seja tão mau como estar constantemente na dúvida, na antecipação do teu humor, do andar sobre cascas de ovos para tentar não te irritar, porque inferno é o que eu senti durante estes anos todos.

Isto é final, Kai Hiwatari, espero que tenhas apreciado todos estes anos, porque o julgamento eterno espera-te, estou coberto do topo da cabeça aos meus pés no teu sangue, e pela primeira vez em anos sinto-me livre, capaz de gritar, e de me rir, como o louco que sou, o louco que te apanhou por trás e teve o teu sangue a esguichar-lhe na cara.

Provavelmente vou apanhar bastantes anos por isto, posso até morrer não como um homem livre, como sempre suspeitei, mas sim como alguém enjaulado entre quatro paredes. Mas não faz mal, isto tudo valeu a pena, não tinha outra saída.

Adeus Kai.

**Notas do autor: E aqui está, mais uma fanfic de beyblade, esta chamada de "Não me deste escolha", bem digamos que fui desafiado a escrever algo com o tema geral "Os opostos não se atraem, afastam-se", e apesar da minha mente ter inicialmente salto para um leve romance de verão entre duas pessoas (Macho e Fémea) da idade de alunos da escola secundária, alguma coisa doentia dentro da minha mente soltou-se e, quando estava a ver o que escrever, isto apareceu. Escrito ao som de "Smooth Criminal", e…reviews, por favor? Obrigado.**


End file.
